Time for Change
by aussiemiamifan
Summary: One of those things you regret years from now when you didn't take a chance and you realised if the worst had happened it really wasn't the end of the world like you first thought.


**Time for Change.**

**I don't own CSI:Miami or the characters (unless they are random people ,then they are mine). I'm sorry for any mistakes they are mine alone, I am educated but I'm still human and waiting for a Beta.**

**This is inspired from all the amazing DuCaine fics out there at the moment.**

**I do have another story I'm planning to go back to soon and another new one in the works.**

**Happy reading.**

As soon as he entered the building the music vibrated through his chest and what little light was left outside from city lights was now blocked by big doors and security guys. Both nodded acknowledging who he was, of course they did this was opening night and the owner no doubt had let every staff member know who was to be treated to that VIP perk. From the owners point of view inviting a high up member from the MDPD showed that their intentions were good…for now.

Still tonight was different though as this invite had come from Greg Davis, a school friend and lawyer. They had lost touch after their careers had taken off but a case a few months back had reunited their lost friendship and has slowly been catching up. Greg like Horatio had been married and now divorced, and they both had sons the same age.

Looking around the crowded room Horatio felt comfortable here, it was a club of high standards and classy features catering to the young and older people, no hint of strobe lights, promo girls, sleazy men and young people who couldn't handle their drinks. This place had prime location near the beach indoor/outdoor areas, rooftop terrace, swimming pool, water features, dance areas…it had the lot, not unusual in Miami.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a familiar voice "So does this meet your standards?"

Horatio turned and smiled at his old friend and replied "We'll see" .Both men chuckled and shook hands and hugged briefly. Greg was a bit shorter then Horatio and looks wise reminded him a little of Stetler, Horatio would not hold that against him though.

"Jokes aside_,_ you have out done yourself ….this is amazing" Horatio praised looking around once again.

"Well your only in the door, wait till you see the rest of it" Greg signalled a waiter and told her to bring them both a double scotch, he didn't need to mention it had to be the good stuff.

"So you invited some people from the lab right? You were going to introduce me to some of those stunning women you have locked away with you." The waiter was back with the drinks and the young women smiled at Horatio has she handed him his scotch, Horatio thanked her and clinked glasses with his friend. Greg smiled behind his drink, watching his friend unaware how women flocked to that knight in shining armour/ gentleman thing he had going on.

"Anyone in particular caught your eye? I have a few women from the office here not to mention friends of friends." Greg offered.

"Um… I don't …"

"Horatio come on! You know Adrianna the receptionist at work, long legs and deep green eyes; she's been keen to be introduced to you." Horatio had come to the office for a meeting in regards to a case, Adrianna had taken one look at him and had grilled Greg on any information he had had on the handsome red head.

"Why don't you make a move?" Horatio encouraged trying to turn the attention away. It was hard to be enthusiastic anymore about dating anyone when you had strong feelings for one woman. He had been there and done that and it was just not working and very unfulfilling.

"Oh no, no, no I don't dip the pen in the company ink, Complicated." Greg smirked.

Horatio made a noise and muttered "Tell me about it". He sipped his amber drink welcoming the burning sensation if only to take his mind off that feeling of frustration in regards to a certain co-worker.

Greg instantly hesitated with the glass at his lips forgetting his drink for the moment, Horatio rarely let personal information slip, this was…interesting.

"Relationship gone bad?" he enquired gently, Horatio was a good man he deserved some happiness remembering certain events from their childhood. The Caine house hold had been a somewhat different environment compared to his family home.

Horatio hesitated for a moment, then offered "Relationship none existent".

"Unrequited love?"

"Possibly on her part… more like years of friendship and wouldn't want to spoil that". He couldn't be selfish and tell her how he felt, it would possibly make it awkward when she didn't feel the same and that was unfair to her to their friendship, work environment, to the team.

Nodding with understanding Greg replied "Well when you work together every day and hours on end, I can understand you might be reluctant….then again nothing ventured nothing gained right?... One of those things you regret years from now when you didn't take a chance and you realised if the worst had happened it really wasn't the end of the world like you first thought". Both men were silent with that thought. Horatio didn't want to think any more about it; after all he had years of practise, though lately he was having trouble getting his brain to convince his heart.

"Let's get this party started" Ryan yelled with arms pumped from behind Horatio, Erik and Walter laughed while Frank rolled his eyes at Horatio.

Introductions were made, another order of drinks followed and a change of location has Greg had kept for them a booth. After finding out Horatio and Greg went to school together the boys were trying to find out anything interesting on their boss. Frank shook his head at their attempts good luck he thought; Alexx and her husband arrived just in time for Alexx to scold them. Horatio upon seeing her realised just how much he really missed her at work.

At that moment Calleigh and Natalia had just stepped inside and were directed to another person he introduced himself has Robert and let the ladies know he was instructed to escort them to their 'party'. Natalia was enjoying the perks of being a friend of VIP turning to Calleigh she said," I could so get used to this, thank you Horatio!"

Calleigh was slightly distracted by the ambiance of the whole place, music, lights…god had it been that long since she had had a social life. Robert pointed them in the direction of their now visible friends and asked them if they would like anything to drink, Natalie ordered them a cocktail, silencing Calleigh with a look before she protested.

Calleigh felt a little nervous walking closer to the group she was more afraid of the 'I'm dressed to make my boss want me' stamped on her forehead for everyone to see. It was silly because no one_** had**_ noticed for the last 6 years so who was to notice now. Still _**she**_ knew and that was enough to get the butterflies dancing about. Horatio was sitting at the open end of the booth affording her a chance to check his profile out before she sat down.

Oh god he looked good, he had changed out of his work suit of course and was wearing a black suit fitting quit nicely across his chest and shoulders she thought, with a crisp white shirt and buttons undone and his collar sitting nicely, was the air working in here?, she thought it felt warm.

Has if sensing her he stopped mid-sentence and conversation with Alexx and turned to look at her and did a double take (he hopped it was subtle). He excused himself and got up from the table, standing and quickly took in her appearance has she walked the rest of the short distance towards him.

Wearing a strapless fitting cocktail royal blue dress that stopped between hip and knee, giving a classy view of her amazing legs complete with heels, she wore her hair his favourite way, down with a natural soft wave through it and minimal makeup.

Calleigh and Natalia came to stop just in front of him "Ladies, you look wonderful" finding his voice quickly.

He motioned them into the booth where he had been sitting and Natalia slide in first next Calleigh followed leaving Horatio to slide back in next to her. While the booths were big there was a few of them and they were squeezing comfortably, which meant their sides were pressed up together and both were not only aware of the others scent but the heat, body heat.

Calleigh was suddenly grateful for the arrival of drinks while Horatio desperately needed another drink, anything really just to keep his hands busy. Just as Horatio was thinking what a long night this was going to be, the back of Calleigh's hand brushed the side of his upper thigh while she placed her little clutch bag in between them , not putting much of a barrier between their whole bodies, yeah this was going to be a long, long night.

Many drinks and laughter later Horatio caught up with Greg who had briefly done the rounds of introducing himself and checking his friend's, guests and strangers were all enjoying themselves.

"Sooooo" Greg gave him a knowing smirk and a quick glance over to the CSI'S who were still chatting, laughing and drinking, Horatio was glad they were all having such a great time.

"Yes?" Horatio pressed, while casting a quick glance himself.

"Well it's not hard to pick the women that as Horatio Caine's heart and attention, she's a stunner what are you waiting for!"

Horatio was about to defend his reasons when a gruff Texas twang behind him said "That's the question we ask ourselves too." Horatio whipped his head around to find not one but two of his dearests, oldest friends behind him, Alexx's face said 'tell me about it!'

Horatio closed his eyes for a second and pinched the bridge of his nose muttering, "Oh how did this night go so wrong" the other three chuckled.

Greg looked at Alexx and Frank "So what's the deal with them?"


End file.
